It has been determined that high frequency sound waves can be used to affect human tissue and stimulate nerves. Further, a high energy low frequency wave produces a more positive marked effect by periodic pressure changes, particle acceleration, etc. If it is possible to pinpoint and aim such a high energy low frequency wave to a single point in the body, many advantages would flow. Such a method will allow for a form of noninvasive neurosurgery, or stimulation of the spinal cord for pain elimination or message transmission noninvasively. It can stimulate regional centres of the brain for artificial vision, artificial hearing, or pleasure responses. It can also be used to destroy tumors, clots, etc. through local heating.